<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pick Up Game by the_soot_sprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160067">The Pick Up Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite'>the_soot_sprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make fun of him about bad pick up lines until he asks you for one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pick Up Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at the end of the bar, you try not to pay attention to the rest of the patrons around you. You’ve had a long week at work; all you want to do is have a drink and relax before heading home. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it seems like fate had other plans. A few seats down, one patron seems to be drawing the attention of the crowd. A steady succession of women converge on the man at the counter, each trying their hand at capturing his attention—each failing. It seems that none of the not-so-coy attempts to seduce the man were working. </p>
<p>Another shot fires; another miss. The latest unlucky lady slinks back to her giggling gaggle of friends.</p>
<p>You can’t help but shake your head and snicker to yourself as you nurse your drink. </p>
<p>Apparently, you were louder than you meant to be because a deep male voice punctuates the din. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” His voice, rich and honeyed, felt like a lover’s caress. </p>
<p>Looking up, you’re met with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. Though confusion is displayed on his face, his eyes sparkle with amusement. </p>
<p>Before you let yourself drown in his eyes, you school your face.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing. Don’t mind me. Just being an asshole. I’ll leave you alone to enjoy your drink,” you respond with a smirk, taking another sip of your drink. </p>
<p>He’s intrigued by your answer. “Seriously, what?” he asks, leaning into your direction with a cocked eyebrow.</p>
<p>You pause to think whether to answer his question or ignore him and return to your quiet evening. Something about his cheeky grin compels you to continue the conversation. </p>
<p>“You really wanna know?” you inquire. </p>
<p>Unperturbed, the man quips, “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” </p>
<p>The gauntlet has been thrown down between you. <em><strong> So it’s gonna be like that? </strong></em> you think to yourself. <em><strong>Ok then, big boy. It’s on. </strong></em></p>
<p>“I’m laughing at the terrible pick up lines these women have been throwing at you all night,” you laugh to yourself at the memory. “I have no idea how you’ve kept a straight face. Amateurs.” You roll your eyes at the fawning women. </p>
<p>Your description of the evening’s antics amuse him. “And you’d do so much better?” he challenges with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“At giving you a terrible pick up line? Oh, by far,” you scoff.</p>
<p>He shifts on the much too small barstool, turning his brawny body so that it faces you as you cooly sip your drink.</p>
<p>“Ok, go for it.”</p>
<p>You sputter on your drunk. <em><strong>What did he just say?</strong></em></p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Amused by your obvious bewilderment, he clarifies, “I said: Go. For. It. Show me what you got.” He leans back with arms crossed over his broad body and waits. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>What the hell is happening?<em><strong> you wonder to yourself. </strong></em>This guy is way too good looking to be talking to you. Not when all these women have been throwing themselves at him all night. What’s his angle? </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Looking over at the handsome stranger again, you figure <em><strong>What the hell. He wants a terrible pick up line? He’s gonna get one. </strong></em></p>
<p>Breathing deeply, you steel yourself to be an absolute idiot. “Ok you asked for it.”</p>
<p>With a slight shift in your posture, your body relaxes into a flirtatious pose. You flash a teasing smile and lean slightly forward towards him, giving him a peak at the tops of your breasts. With upturned eyes, you purr, “Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine?”</p>
<p>Your pause causes him to give you a confused look; he’s unsure of where the pick up line is going. </p>
<p>Licking your lips, you breathe, “Because you’re a snacc.”</p>
<p>Sitting back up, you continue to state at him with your best sultry look, waiting for his response. For a moment, the air between you stills. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shit. Was it that bad? He must think you’re an idiot. Abort. Abort. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Just as you’re about to apologize and leave with your tail tucked between your legs, he lets out a great boisterous laugh with his head thrown back. He looks back at you, amusement lighting up his entire face. <em><strong>Gods, you’d give anything to make him laugh again just to see that beautiful smile. </strong></em></p>
<p>“My name’s Henry. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>You tell him your name and he smiles at you again. You blush at the attention focused on you by this man. Mirth swims behind his eyes still. </p>
<p>Realizing your victory, you cheekily ask, “So...what do I win?”</p>
<p>With the most charming smile that disarms you, he answers, “How about I buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>You pretend to pause to think it over before telling him, “That’s a start.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>